


NAMELESS PIERROT FROM THE CIRCUS

by Violetaryum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, daily
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetaryum/pseuds/Violetaryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya Pie yang membawa kebahagiaan bagi seorang Miriam</p>
            </blockquote>





	NAMELESS PIERROT FROM THE CIRCUS

"Kerja bagus, Pie!" Pria tua itu tersenyum dan memberikan sekantung uang padaku.

Aku tersenyum lebar, dan menyulap dasinya menjadi penuh akan bunga daisy.

"Terimakasih, pak! Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi." Seruku sambil berlari menuju tenda.

Syukurlah, kali ini aku sukses besar. Aksiku mempertahankan diri di atas sebuah bola merah mengundang gelak tawa penonton. Hal itu membuat Mr. Boron tidak berhenti terkekeh-kekeh melihat anak-anak yang menunjuk-nunjuk bola. Minta diulang.

Aku, adalah satu-satunya badut di sirkus ini. Aku tidak memiliki nama--ataupun orangtua. Itulah sebabnya teman-temanku memanggilku Pie, kependekan dari Pierrot. Tak masalah, karena aku memiliki semuanya.

Kebahagiaan, tempat tinggal, Mr. Boron, dan semua teman-teman anggota sirkus. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Sebenarnya, Mr. Boron tidak usah bersusah payah memberikan uang kepadaku. "Ini untuk jajan, pakailah sesukamu," katanya.

Dan aku melempar-lemparkan kantung uang itu, diselingi siulan ringan. Namun pada lemparan yang ke tujuh, kantung itu menggelinding entah ke mana.

Dasar bodoh! Dengan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, aku mencoba mencari kantung uang di sekitar kakiku. Dan ketika itulah, aku mendengar suara tangisan nyaring. Aku melongok ke segala arah, dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang basah akan air mata.

"Umm ..., Halo." Ucapku konyol. Gadis kecil itu tetap menangis dan terus seperti itu. Selama empat belas tahun ini, aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang menangis! Tidak sekalipun! Mr. Boron membesarkanku dengan kebahagiaan. Dan sirkus kami selalu penuh dengan keceriaan setiap harinya. Itulah mengapa, aku ingin membagi kebahagiaan yang sudah belasan tahun tercurah padaku kepada gadis kecil ini.

Aku tidak tahan melihat seseorang menangis.

"Hei, hei. Lihatlah!" Aku mengeluarkan lima bola berwarna-warni dari dalam kantong, dan mulai menjugglingnya. Gadis itu tetap menangis. Aku berguling-guling di tanah, mencoba melakukan senam dengan sikap sangat konyol dan bodoh.

Gadis itu terus menangis. Aku mencoba pantomim yang berhasil mengundang gelak tawa penonton minggu lalu.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Miriam!! Dimana kau?!!" Sebuah lolongan pria dewasa memecah perhatianku.

Dengan secepat kilat, aku segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak terdekat dan mengamati apa yang terjadi. Seorang pria dewasa, dengan rambut pirang cepak, menarik tangan gadis itu dan membuatnya menatap matanya. Ketika mereka saling berpandangan, kusadari bahwa mereka adalah seorang ayah dan anak.

"Dengar, ayah tak ingin Miriam menangis. Dan tolong jangan membuat pelayan kerepotan mencarimu. Hapuslah air matamu, kita pulang sekarang." Ucapan tegas dari sang ayah membuat gadis itu menghapus air matanya. Walaupun hidungnya masih berair.

Pasangan ayah-anak itu segera meninggalkan zona penglihatanku. Aku menghela napas. Tanganku menyentuh sesuatu. Kantung uangku yang terjatuh. Aku tersenyum dan beranjak ke tenda.

*

*

*

*

Malam ini, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat yang dipanggil Miriam. Dia duduk dengan tegang bersama ayahnya yang kaku di bangku penonton. Menonton sirkus kami. Sang ayah menggenggam permen kapas di tangannya. Jelas sekali dia ingin memberikannya kepada putrinya, namun ditolak mentah-mentah.

Kesempatan bagus. Aku bisa memberinya kebahagiaan sirkus kami. Walaupun masih teramat muda, paling tidak aku telah bisa menjual habis tiket sirkus dalam satu jam. Aku adalah badut yang berpengalaman! Sepertinya Miriam kecil tidak menikmati pertunjukan. Ketika teman-temanku menunjukkan bakatnya; berjalan di atas tali, mengendalikan binatang, sulap, atau bermain akrobat tali, Miriam selalu memalingkan wajahnya. Atau menatap datar ke depan.

Pupilnya yang berwarna hijau besar itu tidak menangkap apa-apa. Kosong.

"Penonton sekalian yang berbahagia, dia bukanlah seorang pemuda biasa. Kekonyolannya telah mengundang ratusan hadirin untuk datang ke sirkus kami. Dialah sang bintang gagal, Pie the Pierrot!!" Seru Mr. Boron kepada seluruh penonton.

Itu adalah tanda bagiku untuk memulai pertunjukan. Dengan menggunakan topeng konyol berwarna putih, aku hadir dengan cara ditendang oleh Thorn, si pawang harimau. Gelak tawa memenuhi tenda sirkus. Dengan sikap polos, aku mencoba bangun. Lalu dengan sengaja, Mr. Boron melepaskan puluhan bebek-bebek peliharaan sirkus untuk menyerbuku. Bebek-bebek itu mengejarku keliling tenda, dan aku berusaha menyemprotnya dengan pistol air yang tersembunyi di dalam pakaian. Sehingga seolah-olah bunga yang tersemat di dadakulah yang menembakkan peluru-peluru air itu.

Berderailah tawa dahsyat dari setiap orang. Dari sudut mata, pasangan ayah-anak berambut pirang itu tenang sekali. Sang ayah sesekali mengulum senyum melihat tingkahku. Sedangkan Miriam memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu keluar tenda.

Lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di matanya yang memerah seperti buah saga. Pasti dia mati-matian menahan isak tangis agar tidak diketahui ayahnya. Aku tak mengerti. Disaat orang-orang tertawa gila-gilaan, mengapa gadis kecil itu menangis diam-diam? Apakah pikirannya sedang kacau? Atau memang kacau? Aku tak tahu.

Di akhir pertunjukkan, Mr. Boron memanggilku. Dia bertanya mengapa aku terus-terusan menatap bangku penonton dan mengapa aku tidak fokus dalam pekerjaanku. Benar-benar perhatian. Aku menceritakannya tentang si cengeng Miriam. Beserta ayahnya yang terlihat seperti seorang pemaksa. Mr. Boron menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Namanya memang Miriam. Miriam Acchle. Ayahnya adalah petinggi kota ini. Jonathan Acchle. Miriam adalah anak perempuan yang malang. Ibundanya, Rahiel, terbunuh di tangan lawan politik ayahnya di depan matanya sendiri. Merasa gagal menjadi ayah, Jonathan mengurung Miriam di rumah dengan alasan tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi. Dia menjadi overprotektif, dan itu sangatlah mengganggu kehidupan Miriam. Bahkan, teman-teman Miriam pun dibatasi, dan dia memutus segala komunikasi yang berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Itulah sebabnya kenapa gadis kecil itu selalu menangis kemanapun dia pergi. Dia kesepian," jelas Mr. Boron dengan bijaksana. Plus tambahan, "Tak usahlah kau tanya padaku darimana aku tahu semua itu. Koran sumber gosip, Nak." Di akhir penjelasannya.

Ternyata seperti itu. Seperti sebuah peribahasa, sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, tergores batu pula. Itulah yang dialami Miriam. Tidak cukup dengan kematian ibunya, ayahnya menjadi overprotektif, dan teman-temannya menjauhinya. Malang. Sungguh sangat malang. Semua penderitaan hanya disimpan di tubuh kecilnya yang ringkih itu.

"Katakan, pak," ujarku akhirnya. "Apakah aku, kau tahu. Umm... dapat membuatnya tersenyum kembali?"

"Dari hati bujangku," Mr. Boron menggenggam bahuku erat-erat. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu keruh menatapku yakin. "Dari hati."

*

*

*

*

Siang ini, aku menemuinya setelah pulang sekolah. Ini semua adalah ide Mr. Boron!

Aku bukanlah stalker kau tahu? Dan, dengan berpakaian Pierrot serta topeng seperti ini, pasti semua orang menganggapku orang yang sakit pikiran. Ketika di luar jam pertunjukan, kami memang dibolehkan untuk pergi ke mana saja, asal atas izin Mr. Boron dan selalu menutupi identitas kami.

Kami artis lho, kalau orang-orang tahu siapa kami, pasti akan repot setengah mati. Akhirnya, jam pelajaran berakhir. Anak-anak sekolah dasar berhamburan ke luar sekolah. Sebagian membawa permen serta makanan, sebagian tertawa bersama teman-temannya, dan sebagian lagi tidak dapat lepas dari konsol game di tangannya. Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihatnya. Gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang pucat yang panjang. Miriam berjalan dengan menunduk, tidak menatap ke depan. Anak-anak perempuan yang kutaksir adalah teman-teman sekelasnya, melewatinya sambil menatap dengan pandangan sakartis.

"Halo Miriam." Suaraku terdengar aneh dari balik topeng ini.

Anak itu mendongak, dan melonjak ke belakang melihatku. "Siapa kamu?! Aku udah besar, udah tau mana yang baik atau yang jahat." Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut kecilnya dan langsung menusuk ulu hati.

Sudah kuduga aku terlihat seperti orang gila. "Bu-bukan! Bukan bukan. Aku ..., kau bisa panggil aku Pie." Sergahku cepat.

Dia tetap waspada.

"Begini saja," aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari saku, dan memperlihatkannya ke Miriam.

"Aku bisa sulap. Mau coba lihat?" Tak kusangka dia akan mengangguk.

Aku menyulap sapu tangan itu menjadi bunga mawar. Lalu memberikannya kepada Miriam. Dia menerimanya. Merasa berhasil, aku kembali menunjukkan aksiku; menjuggling bola, pantomim, menyulap jepit rambutnya menjadi warna biru, melawak, serta mencoba trik-trik 'Tiga cara membuat seseorang tersenyum'. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Aku tidak sadar, sejak kapan aku dikelilingi anak-anak seperti ini. Mungkin ketika aku menunjukkan aksiku kepada Miriam, anak-anak lain tertarik dan mulai merubungiku.

Ucapan-ucapan seperti, "Kakak hebat sekali!", "Lakukan lagi", "Bisakah kakak melakukan ini?" berulang kali kudengar. Mengetahui pendukungku semakin banyak, aku menjadi semakin semangat. Mereka bertepuk tangan dan tertawa girang melihat tingkahku.

"Miriam!" suara bariton yang menggelegar itu membuatku menjatuhkan bola _juggling_.

Seketika itu juga, kerumunan kecil kami bubar.

Jonathan berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah putrinya yang gemetar ketakutan. "Sudah ayah tunggu sejak tadi, kau malah bermain-main dengan si gila ini!" Ucapnya tegas.

Miriam menunduk. Aku tegang. "Ayo, sekarang kita pulang. Ya ampun, Guru pianomu pasti telah menunggu di rumah." Jonathan menarik tangan kecil Miriam ke arah mobil yang terparkir di kanan gerbang.

Miriam hanya pasrah, dan mengikuti kemauan ayahnya. Namun, ketika aku mau melangkah pergi, dia menoleh. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Pie." Ucapnya dengan senyuman. Dapat kulihat kalau dia menggenggam mawar yang kuberi erat-erat.

Dari balik topeng, senyum lebarku mengembang. Sejak saat itulah kami menjadi sahabat.

*

*

*

*

_**Inspiration : Pierrot (song from vocaloid, Hatsune Miku)** _

*

*

*

*

Sirkus kami sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh hari di kota ini. Sudah saatnya melanjutkan perjalanan.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir sirkus kami akan tampil. Dan aku akan memberikan penampilan terbaik untuk menjadi salam perpisahan kepada Miriam.

Setelah pertemuan yang dadakan itu, aku selalu bermain dengan Miriam ketika dia pulang sekolah. Waktu singkat kami diisi dengan keceriaan dan gelak tawa. Tidak ada lagi Miriam yang cengeng dan murung. Miriam yang kukenal adalah Miriam yang periang dan murah senyum. Pertemuan kami merubah kehidupannya menjadi penuh warna.

Malam ini, Miriam datang bersama ayahnya, dan mengambil kursi paling depan. Si pirang itu menggenggam sekuntum mawar dan melambai-lambaikannya ke udara. Dia terlihat begitu ceria malam ini. Bahkan ayahnya, Jonathan, bukanlah si pemaksa yang kukenal seperti dahulu. Dia sekarang terlihat lebih bijaksana dan sabar.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka dari belakang panggung. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tampil!

"Mari kita guncangkan kota ini, Pie!" bisik Mr. Boron nyaring. "Yeah, aku siap!" balasku sambil menggunakan topeng.

Mr. Boron melangkah ke luar. "Saudara-saudara yang berbahagia, apa yang kalian lihat pada malam sebelumnya bukanlah apa-apa. Kali ini, bintang gagal kita akan mencoba satu atraksi yang sangat spektakuler. Dia kan berjalan di atas tali tanpa alat pengaman apapun. Kita sambut, Pie the Pierrot!!" Seru Mr. Boron.

Lampu sorot menyinariku yang sudah siap di bawah tangga. Bergemuruhlah tepuk tangan di sirkus. Aku mulai menaiki tangga yang tingginya hampir dua belas meter dari tanah. Capek? Tentu saja! Untungnya, di atas telah disediakan sebotol air mineral untuk minum. Sebelum aku melakukan aksiku, aku menenggak air mineral itu dan menari-nari konyol selama beberapa menit. Penonton tertawa. Miriam berteriak memberiku semangat.

Dengan bantuan tongkat panjang, aku bisa menyeimbangkan diriku di atas tali. Sebenarnya, atraksi ini sudah pernah kulakukan selama beberapa kali. Jadi, mudah saja. Aku melewati beberapa langkah dengan mulus. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi aku mencapai ujung lintasan.

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh, diselingi siutan yang bersahut-sahutan.

"Lihatlah! Apakah Anda sekalian pernah melihat badut semuda dia berani menantang atraksi yang sangat berbahaya ini tanpa pengaman satupun? Saksikanlah bagaimana Pierrot kami berjalan mulus tanpa gangguan suatu apa. Sekali lagi, Pie the Pierrot!!" Seru Mr. Boron memanas-manasi.

Aku terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Pria tua satu itu, aku bahagia dapat hidup bersamanya. Tinggal dua belas langkah menuju ujung lintasan. Miriam makin girang. Gadis kecil itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan semangat. Berteriak menyemangatiku, walaupun dari atas sini aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Dari balik topeng, senyumku mengembang saking lebarnya sampai pipiku terasa kram Kali ini, kudengar jelas teriakannya.

Jelas sekali.

Itu bukanlah teriakan penyemangat.

Itu adalah jeritan ketakutan.

Sirkus yang tadinya penuh gelak tawa, tergantikan dengan jeritan memilukan.

Kejadiannya cepat sekali. Entah mengapa, tali keropos di ujung, membuatnya melonggar.

Aku yang tidak siap akan perubahan drastis itu tergelincir dan meluncur tepat ke arah jaring pengaman di bawah tali.

Namun sayangnya, aku jatuh di sisi yang salah, sehingga membuatku terpental. Angin dingin melewati tubuhku, segera menghujam menuju tanah. Kepalaku sangat pusing. Dan sangat berat. Saking pusingnya sampai tubuhku terasa lemas hanya untuk duduk dan berdiri.

Semua gelap.

Itu karena kelopak mataku tertutup.

Aku bahkan sangat malas untuk sekedar membuka mataku.

Telingaku berdenging parah, ingin rasanya aku menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

Namun, entah kenapa tangannku tidak menurutinya.

Sampai kurasakan tetesan air di pipiku. Baru aku sadar kalau aku sudah tidak bertopeng.

"Pie. Pie!!" Suara itu sangat mengganggu. Dengan nada tinggi dan cempreng khas anak-anak.

Paling tidak, hargailah orang sakit! Dengan paksaan, kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan terbuka. Blur. Yang aku lihat tidak jelas. Ini seperti potongan-potongan film yang berkelebat secara cepat dan dalam format mp4. Yang pertama kulihat. Seorang wanita. Cantik sekali dengan rambut pirang pucatnya dan dalam balutan gaun tidur putih. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Lalu membelai kepalaku seakan aku ini adalah anaknya. Bibirnya bergerak. Namun tidak bersuara. Aku tidak dapat menangkap apa yang dia ucapkan. Gambar berubah. Perlahan-lahan, dia seakan kembali menjadi muda. Dan sangat muda.

Raut wajahnya yang keibuan berubah menjadi wajah seorang anak perempuan polos dengan deraian air mata. Bibir kecilnya bergerak--terdengar suara lamat-lamat. Semakin keras, keras.

Sampai aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Pierrot!!! Aku mohon bangunlah! Aku mau lihat kelinci keluar dari topi hitammu lagi! Tolong!" Miriam memeluk tubuhku yang terbujur kaku.

Pakaian _one piece_ -nya lengket dan berbau amis akan darah. Aku hanya menatapnya pilu. Dan mencoba berbicara kepadanya. Tidak apa. Sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasakan sakit ataupun menderita Apabila kau tertawa padaku Miriam mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatapku yang sudah sadar.

Aku mencoba tersenyum kepadanya.

Mengapa kau tidak menunjukkannya kepada penonton?

Apa yang ada di balik topeng konyol itu Jika kau sakit, katakanlah Jika kau tersakiti, berteriaklah Kali ini, cobalah membuat kebahagiaan untuk dirimu sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Pie. Jangan menahan perasaanmu untuk orang lain. Menangislah. Aku akan menangis bersamamu." Miriam memeluk wajahku ke dalam dekapannya.

Di dalam mata besarnya, aku melihat pantulanku.

Mengapa aku menangis?

Aku tidak tahu.

Di pakaiannya, aku menangis seperti seorang bayi.

Air mataku membuat darah yang menempel di pakaiannya luntur.

Lihatlah Ini seperti sebuah sihir bukan?

Kali ini, Pierrot yang berbohong Sudah mendapat hukumannya

"Terimakasih, Pie. Untuk semua kebahagiaan yang kau berikan untukku." Aku mendengar Miriam terisak, dapat kupastikan Miriam tersenyum sekarang.

Aku dapat melihatnya.

Sudut bibirku tertarik, tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

Dan mataku menutup untuk selamanya.

Sekarang, katakanlah selamat tinggal untuk Pierrot tanpa nama•

*

*

*

*

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank guys for read :)


End file.
